


Thinking About Him

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Gwaine, Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks about Merlin in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Him

The shower was soothing and Arthur really needed the time to unwind. He'd had one hell of a day and he was so glad that Merlin was a part of it. He still remembered the taste of Merlin on his lips and his skin against Arthur's. 

Arthur started to get hard as he let the hot water pour all over him. He wasn't sure if he should've taken care of it now or let Merlin take care of it later tonight. Nevertheless, knowing how hard Merlin made him, Arthur was worried that Merlin might just take him in the toilet stall at the pub and he did _not_ want to do that and get caught. 

Arthur bit his lower lip and started to stroke himself. God, Merlin was just so perfect. He closed his eyes and imagined Merlin's cock that was in his hands earlier that evening. He wanted to wrap his lips around that erection and suck Merlin off desperately. Arthur had it _bad_. 

He really should have asked Merlin to stay and they could’ve been fucking in the shower. 

_Seriously, Arthur. Get it together_ , a voice in his head told him to simmer down. Arthur felt like since the day he'd met Merlin, it had been foreplay and now they were finally getting to good stuff. He couldn't believe how much he wanted him and if he didn't pace himself, he was worried that Merlin would get tired of him quickly. 

Then Arthur thought about what Merlin would say to that and he'd probably get all pissy and his brows would furrow up and he'd scowl in that cute way at Arthur; the idea made Arthur laugh. He continued stroking himself and his thumb brushed the head of his cock and Arthur shuddered. A few moments later, Arthur was coming; his right hand on his erection and his left was pushed against the wall, holding him up straight.

" _Merlin_!" Arthur panted as he finished himself off and cleaned up. 

-

Arthur came out of the shower and dried himself. As soon as he entered the living room, his heart fell into his stomach for Gwaine was sitting on the sofa with a smirk.

"Fucking hell, Gwaine," Arthur cursed. "I gave you a key for emergencies. Not to fucking scare me like that!" His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head and he could feel himself getting red. His face was burning.

"You know if you actually went to the pub, you could take the man home and fuck him as opposed to wank with mere fantasies."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He opted to leave the flat," he said.

"I know that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd called him and he told me that he was going home and then you were going to meet us at the pub. I didn't trust that you would _actually_ leave the house so—"

"I _was_ planning on attending, Gwaine."

"Alright. I'll wait for you to get ready and I'll give you a lift."

Arthur sighed going into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans, stuffing them into his overnight bag. He went back to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and hair gel. Ten minutes later, he was ready to go and Gwaine eyed the bag in his hand but didn't say anything. 

"Merlin told me—"

"I didn't ask!" Gwaine said, raising his hands. 

"You're a wanker."

Gwaine snorted. "Takes one to know one."

They drove in silence for a while until Arthur couldn't take it anymore. "I told him."

"Told what?"

"About Jacob."

Gwaine stopped the car with a screeching halt and turned to glare at Arthur. "What?" he snapped, and Arthur wasn't sure if he was just shocked or angry, too.

"It kind of just came up."

"That's a lot, Arthur."

"I know. I told him that he could leave and I would understand."

"What did he say?"

A car behind them honked and Gwaine turned to flip them off. "Go around, arsehole!" he screamed. 

"Gwaine, you're stopped in the middle of the street."

"What did he say, Arthur?" Gwaine asked, ignoring Arthur's comment.

Arthur shrugged. "Something about falling in love and us having our own problems. I don't know, I was kind of busy with my hand under his shirt." He smiled struggling to seem nonchalant. He knew that he was giving it away regarding how much he was starting to care for Merlin.

Gwaine smirked, shook his head, and then started to drive again. 

"What are you thinking?" Arthur asked. 

"When I met him, I wanted to fuck him, you know," Gwaine said and Arthur scowled. "But a five minute conversation proved that he'd be perfect for you. I'm just always right, is all," Gwaine said and continued driving. 

Arthur shook his head then punched his friend. He was really glad that Gwaine didn't shag Merlin. Then he thought about it for a second. "He turned you down, didn't he?"

"Whatever," Gwaine said and then pulled into a parking spot near the pub.


End file.
